


You Belong With Me

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reworked Avengers-Scene, Thor Loves Pop-Tarts, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki möchte einfach nur deine Aufmerksamkeit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Belong With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653988) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



Er beobachtete von der anderen Seite des Avengers Towers, wie du dich setztest, und mit Thor sprachst. Er hatte ein Buch in seinen Händen, und war ehrlich versucht, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, aber immer wenn Thor lachte, festigte sich sein Griff um das Cover des Buches.

„Du bist nicht wirklich so stark, oder?“ hörte Loki dich Thor fragen, nachdem er dir die Geschichte erzählt hatte, wie er ein Auto angehoben hatte.

„Ich werde es dir zeigen,“ meinte Thor. Loki sah auf, als Thor dich mit nur einer Hand nahm, dich hoch in die Luft hob, und dich so zum quietschen brachte.

„Lass mich los!“ sagtest du, „Ich möchte noch nicht sterben!“ Thor lachte, und setzte dich wieder nach unten.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich stark bin,“ Thor lachte.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich stark bin,“ spottete Loki leise. Beide, du und Thor sahen zu ihm hinüber, weil Loki nicht ansatzweise so leise gewesen war, wie er gedacht hatte er würde es sein.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Bruder?“ fragte Thor. Lokis Wangen röteten sich ein wenig.

„Nein. Ich habe nichts gesagt,“ Loki vergrub seine Nase schnell wieder in seinem Buch. Thor sah zu dir, und zuckte mit den Schultern. Du und Thor setzten dich wieder und begannen erneut über die unterschiedlichsten Dinge zu reden: Thor berichtete dir über seine Kindheit in Asgard, und du ihm über über deine Auf der Erde. Als euer Gespräch bereits die Länge einer Stunde erreichte, schnaubte Loki, und schlug sein Buch zu. Du und Thor saht zu ihm hinüber, bevor ihr euch wieder in eure Unterhaltung vertieftet. Loki stand auf, und ging in den Küchenbereich, mit der Absicht, sich etwas zu trinken zu holen.

Das war der Moment, in dem er es in der Ecke liegen sah. Eine Schachtel mit Pop Tarts, die Pepper nur für Thor gekauft hatte. Loki lächelte in sich hinein, und erschuf einen Klon von sich.

„Nimm die Pop Tarts, und verstecke sie,“ sagte Loki. Der Klon lächelte und griff nach de Box, rannte damit weg. Loki ging zurück nach dort, wo ddu und Thor waren, „Brother.“

„Ja?“ fragte Thor. Loki lächelte.

„Ich habe die großartigen Pop Tarts gestohlen, die Thor auf eine so widerwärtige Weise isst.“ sagte Loki. Thor war wie ein Blitz auf den Beinen und hatte Loki gegen die Wand gedrückt.

„Wo sind die Pop Tarts?“ verlangte Thor zu wissen. Loki lachte ein wenig. „Sehe ich so aus, als sei ich in Spiellaune?“

„Oh, du solltest mir danken,“ sagte Loki, „Bei dem ganzen Zucker, der in diese Teile gepackt wurde, habe ich deine Muskeln und deine Figur gerettet.“ Thor knurrte. Du konntest nicht anders, als zu kichern.

„Aber Lady Potts hat sie für mich gekauft,“ sagte Thor.

„Trauerst du?“ höhnte Loki. Sie bemerkten nicht, wie du die ganze Aktion mit deinem Handy aufnahmst. Das würde auf der Avengers Weihnachtfeier ja sowas von gezeigt werden. Thor funkelte ihn nur an.

„Wir sind zusammen groß geworden,“ sagte Thor, „Wir haben zusammen gespielt. Wir haben zusammen gekämpft.“

„Aber wir haben niemals die gleichen Essgewohnheiten gehabt,“ meinte Loki. Was ursprünglich nur dazu da gewesen war, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, begann schnell lustig zu werden.

„Also nimmst du das Essen, das ich liebe, und versteckst es vor mir?“ wollte Thor wissen. Du kichertest ein wenig. „Diese Pop Tarts stehen unter meinem Schutz,“ Loki lachte.

„Und du hast deine Aufgabe wirklich fabelhaft erfüllt,“ sagte Loki, zappelte sich aus Thors Griff frei. „So viel Essen ist im Kühlschrank verdorben, während du nur daneben saßest, und eine Box Pop Tarts nach der anderen gegessen hast.“

„Du verstehst nicht, wie wichtig sie mir sind,“ sagte Thor.

„Du brauchst diese Pop Tarts, um deinen Hunger zu stillen, aber ich habe sie irgendwohin gebracht, wo ich nicht weiß, wo sie sind.“ erklärte Loki. Thor verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und funkelte Loki so scharf an, als würde er Dolche aus seinen Augen schießen.

„Hör gut zu Bruder …“ begann Thor.

„Thor! Warum sind deine dämlichen Pop Tarts in meinem Zimmer?!“ schrie Natasha. Sehr schnell rannte Thor davon, ließ Loki alleine stehen.

„Ich höre,“ sagte Loki. Du brachst in schallendes Gelächter aus und drehtest dich dann zu deiner Kamera. Loki ließ sich neben dich auf die Couch fallen.

„Das war gemein,“ sagtest du kichernd. Er legte einen Arm um dich, und lächelte.

„Es hat deine Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, richtig?“ Alles was du tun konntest, war mit ihm zu kuscheln und zu lächeln.


End file.
